


An Apple-Wielding Sapphire Seductress

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal tells the others about her super realistic, oddly choreographed "Ways to be Wicked" daydream; the others notice her daydream follows a certain...motif.





	An Apple-Wielding Sapphire Seductress

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

It had been weird as hell, sure, but she had to tell her friends about it. Weird as hell, yet also admittedly a little too cool to keep to herself. So with Evie spending her lunch period fitting Chad for a cape (good grief), it looked like Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Jane were the lucky winners, gathered around the lunch table with Mal.  
  
“So the four of us are gathered around a cauldron in this dark, magical nether-realm, and we’re poisoning all these apples,” she began, after broaching the subject of daydreaming a hyperrealistic musical number right in the middle of a press blitz. “They turned all the Auradon kids bad the second they took a bite out of them. Even you, Jane.”  
  
Jane’s jaw dropped.  
  
“So there we are, and we’re cursing like, the whole school. Carlos and I get some of the kids in the hallway, Jay hits the band kids…” Mal paused to keep in a tiny laugh. “Like, literally. He’s throwing apples left and right and even gets Doug right in the trumpet.”  
  
Jay can’t help but look a little impressed by his dream self. He and the others continued to listen to Mal.  
  
“And Evie, Evie’s in class, and she’s  _amazing_. She walks right up and sneaks an apple onto Fairy Godmother’s podium, and then the whole room is just chaos. Evie’s taken over, papers are flying everywhere, she’s standing on the desks just running that entire classroom. I was even there watching everything from the balcony, it was great. No offense, Jane.”  
  
“None taken.”  
  
“I’d be lying if I said my daydreams in the middle of a boring class never involved a little chaos,” Lonnie sighed, resting her chin in her hand.  
  
Mal raised an impressed eyebrow at her.  
  
“Well look at you, little Miss Almost-VK,” she teased. “Speaking of which, in the next part of the daydream, Evie and I have poisoned candy apples we’re handing out, and everyone’s in line—even you, Lonnie.”  
  
“Really??”  
  
“You have  _no_  idea. Evie gives you the cutest little smile, and then you’re off to go cause some chaos of your own,” Mal said.  
  
“‘The cutest little smile’?” Carlos repeated with a skeptical laugh.  
  
Mal shrugged.  
  
“Well, I mean, all her smiles are cute, but still. But that’s how realistic this thing was, you guys, I could see  _everything_. The way she smiled, the color of her nails when she was flipping through a book, her blue eyeliner, even all the different flowers in the front lawn near Beast’s statue.”  
  
Jay and Carlos exchanged looks with Lonnie and Jane for a moment before focusing back on Mal.  
  
“…Sounds a little like you’ve got Evie on the brain, girl,” Carlos chuckled.  
  
Mal paused with her fork halfway to her mouth.   
  
“What?”  
  
The boys exchanged another set of looks with the girls, these ones more obvious.  
  
“Mal, poison apples? That is totally Evie’s thing,” Lonnie pointed out, leaning in across the table and lowering her voice.  
  
“…So what? They’re efficient. What do you want my dream self to do, lug a cursed spinning wheel across campus all day?” Mal’s eyes narrowed imperceptibly.  
  
“And Doug?” Jay cut in. “Of all the kids in band to get an apple shoved down the tube, you pick Evie’s boyfriend?”  
  
“I didn’t  _pick_  him, it just happened. What are you guys saying?” Mal asked.  
  
“You just…in the daydream and right now, seem oddly focused on Evie,” Lonnie told her, keeping her attention fixed on pushing noodles around her plate with her fork to avoid whatever look Mal was about to give her.  
  
“You always seem oddly focused on Evie in general, now that I think about it,” Carlos added, scratching his head.  
  
“Well yeah, she’s my best friend.”  
  
“Audrey is my best friend, and I…um…don’t notice her smiles as much as you notice Evie’s,” Jane shyly said.  
  
Mal frowned.  
  
“…What, are you guys saying I  _like_  Evie or something?” she demanded. “Because, hello, literally dating Ben as we speak.”  
  
“And Ben was literally dating Audrey when he started crushing on you,” Jay said dismissively.

Carlos nodded.  
  
“And with him always off doing his king stuff, I hear you talking about Evie way more than you talk about Ben. 'Evie did this’, 'Evie did that’,” he said.  
  
”'Evie had on this really cute sweater that looked amazing on her’,“ Jay snickered.  
  
"Okay, I only said that once,” Mal defensively pointed a finger at him. “And you guys are nuts, it was only some crazed daydream, not this massive thing for you to read into. Like I said, she is my best friend. I do not have some kind of crush on—”  
  
“Whew, let me tell you, fake fur is not the only thing fake about that boy.”  
  
Evie breezed right over to the table, apparently done with Chad’s fitting and trying to catch what was left of lunch with her friends.  
  
“Hi, M,” she greeted Mal with a hug around her shoulders before pulling up the chair beside her and sitting down to greet the others. “Jane, Lonnie, boys.”  
  
Mal noticed the enchanting smell of perfume that wafted through the air as Evie hugged her and then sat down, it seemed to draw Mal’s eyes right to her. She had changed clothes since she’d left for the fitting, now in her long blue jacket and looking downright unfair with her smokey eyes and pink lips. Evie realized that the table had gone quiet with her arrival.  
  
“…Well don’t let me interrupt,” she laughed, the sound unbelievably like some kind of music. “What were we talking about?”  
  
She looked around at the table until her eyes met Mal’s, where Mal held the sight of her a little longer than she intended do before breaking away and ducking her gaze down to her plate.  
  
“Nothing, E…just a dream.”


End file.
